


S A V E   M E   F R I E N D

by PassmetheJames10



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it has more chapters but like idk where to fix the 1/1 shit lmao send help, my attempt to write angst, sed, sed tyjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassmetheJames10/pseuds/PassmetheJames10
Summary: ❝Tell me it's gonna be alright.❞ //j o s h l e r//  English is not my first language so if you find any grammar mistakes please feel free to correct them :))





	

_"I see the islands of violence behind your eyelids"_

_-J_

The handwriting was messy and Tyler was pretty sure a 7 year old could write better than that. He sighed and gently folded the paper before stuffing it in his pocket. He wouldn't deny that the words written gave him a sense of security - a sense that someone saw him how he truly was. Yet he knew that all the thoughts that he had would make people avoid him because who wants to befriend a person with anxiety. 

It was as if time was getting bored and thought it would speed things up a bit. Grabbing his bag, Tyler began walking out of the school. He knew that him being late would make his mother worried sick so he avoided any delay. The sky dressed itself with a sheet of dark grey clouds and lighting boomed from the Gods above. Tyler ducked under his hoodie and speed walked his way home. Rain was the last thing he needed.

Entering his home he took off his bag and put it beside the door. His mom and siblings were most likely not to be home at this time. "I'm home" he said in a low voice but was heard by his father. "hey son! didn't you have basketball practice today?" Tyler shook his head and walked to the kitchen with his father in tow, "It was raining so coach let us off the hook" he said and swung open the fridge door to grab a Capri-Sun. His father smiled with mischief in his eyes, "basketball is played inside Tyler." he stated with a light chuckle and Tyler almost chocked on his juice. "I was feeling under the weather" he retorted an excuse which earned him a look from his father. "The weather being the rain?" his father questioned as Tyler avoided his gaze and sat on top of the kitchen counter.  
After a moment of sitting in silence, Tyler spoke "you know how I feel about the rain dad." It was true; the rain made Tyler feel weak. It was as if someone was crying and he couldn't help them. It was his anxiety, depression and so many other things he couldn't even describe, so he called them all "Blurryface". He was a character he created; an enemy who needed to be defeated. 

"You need to get over it Tyler" his father said, his smile replaced by a frown and sadness filling his eyes.

"I try dad, I have these thoughts so often, it's like I can't breathe" 

He was given a confused look, "what does thinking have to do with breathing?" he was asked and Tyler glanced at his father but turned his gaze back to the kitchen sink.  
"Thinking is a process that makes you question things. Questioning things will lead to the truth and the truth dad, it's bitter. So sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind"

His father stayed silent and Tyler kept his gaze on the kitchen sink.  
"Okay."  
"What?"  
"Okay."  
Tyler shot his father a confused look "to what?"  
"Okay to whatever you're gonna do with your life" his father stated with a monotonous voice and walked out. Tyler knew he was bringing his father down but he knew his father was trying to be strong too. It was like he was radiating an aura that brought everyone down.

Jumping off the counter he dragged himself to his room. It was a small room with red and black decor since he found the colours calming. Thunder boomed in the sky and Tyler flinched. He began walking to his bed and sat down on it - not caring about the things on it. He took a deep breath and pressed his fingers in his ear, blocking all the sounds around him. "Nobody thinks what I think"he mumbled and rocked back and forth lightly. "Nobody dreams when they blink" he said a little louder and felt tears cover his eyes. "Think things on the blink of blasphemy" he said to himself and rocked back and forth faster. "I'm my own shrink" he sobbed. "Think things are after me, my catastrophe" he yelled as the hot tears rolled down his soft cheeks "I'm a kitchen sink" he whimpered, "You don't know what that means" he cried, "because a kitchen sink to you is not a kitchen sink to me"  
Thunder boomed loudly and he felt his windows shake. "Go away" he sobbed, "Leave me alone!" he screamed and threw himself on the ground with his fingers still in his ears. Rain poured down the clouds and so from Tyler's eyes.

-

i know this sucks but i'll try to make the next chappy better please vote and comment :))) obrigada~

|-/ 


End file.
